


Friday nights are movie date nights, no matter what.

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: In which Doyoung and Johnny had a little fight and Johnny was sulking at how Doyoung was ignoring him on their movie night.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Friday nights are movie date nights, no matter what.

Doyoung is still pretty upset at Johnny since a misunderstanding last Wednesday, yet he still put on his bunny patterned pajamas and sat himself on the far left end of the couch they shared.

With furrowed brows (unfortunately, the poor TV screen is getting all of Doyoung's death glares), Doyoung presses on the remote keys, shuffling through Netflix for a good movie to watch. Johnny walks in, sets down the plate with hot pizza and potato chips— all while looking very carefully at his boyfriend— and plops down on the right end of the couch, resting both of his long legs up until the middle spot. 

He still keeps his gaze at the frowning man next to him, and even if Johnny wanted to watch something from the romantic-comedy genre, he chose to not object when Doyoung chose a psycho-thriller one. 

The movie is already starting but Doyoung doesn't dare touch the food in front of them. He knows Johnny had it all prepared and he wants to hold his pride for longer, so he just grabs a couch pillow and hugged it against his stomach, an attempt to conceal any possible hungry sound that comes from it. 

A few minutes into the movie and Johnny is already dying to have Doyoung spooned within his arms, but the latter doesn't even look at him and has his entire focus on the film. Johnny slowly stretches his legs, toes finally touching the side of Doyoung's thigh. He looks at Doyoung to see if he'd react, but Doyoung's face barely changes. Johnny pouts to himself, his brows slowly furrowing at how his boyfriend could easily ignore him.

Johnny decides to try and put his heart on the film they're watching, but never ceasing to nudge his boyfriend with his toes gently and glancing at him from time to time, pout never leaving his plump lips. 

Doyoung just raises a brow, amused at Johnny's attempts to reconcile. Johnny's feet kept moving against his thigh and Doyoung would be lying if he didn't admit that it's one of the cutest antics his boyfriend has to pull. 

Doyoung lets out a chuckle and holds his palm over his lips, his free hand falling and lightly grazing on the tips of Johnny's toes. 

That's when Johnny sits up, huffing at Doyoung with a sulking look on his face. Doyoung turns to him, keeping his expression blank despite wanting to grab Johnny's face and smooch it all over already.

"Come on, Doie, you know we should be cuddling already. We're SUPPOSED to be cuddling already. I can't believe you can stand not talking to me since I forgot to bring home our clothes from the laundry shop, but I already even—" 

Johnny stops when Doyoung shifts close his side, grabbing one chip from the bowl and nibbling on it as he lays down against Johnny's chest. Johnny blinks first, looking down at Doyoung. The latter finishes on his chip and grabs on Johnny's arm, clinging to it. 

"You really talk a lot, what a big baby."

Johnny breaks into a wide smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he pulled Doyoung closer than he could possibly get, squishing his tiny body in his arms. 

"Of course, it would feel entirely wrong to spend my Friday night watching a movie without you all tangled up with me. I was already about to cry."

Doyoung gives in and presses on the remote to put the movie on pause, grabbing Johnny's cheeks with both hands after. He smiles widely and leans in, trailing soft kisses over Johnny's face. 

"Stop nagging before I change my mind and go back to ignoring you, silly giant." Doyoung mumbles, each word punctuated with soft kisses on Johnny's lips. That leaves Johnny dumbfounded, even after 29 months of being together. 

Doyoung settles down, a contented smile painted on his lips, his back pressed at Johnny's chest and head laying on the pillow pressed against the cushion. He resumes the film, and Johnny takes his time to recover, arms loosely wrapped around Doyoung in a spooning position. 

The lovers go back to watching, legs tangled up with each other, when Johnny breaks the silence again. 

"Babe?"   
"Hmm,"   
"Your taste in movies really suck." Johnny grins, and before Doyoung could retaliate, Johnny tightens his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug, pressing his lips on Doyoung's temple and down to his cheek, leaving a fleeting kiss on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic to post here and it's probably not so good but it'd be better later on :)
> 
> this was prompted by my partner Ali when she suggested that I make something out of Johnny's feetsies making an appearance in Doyoung's vlive
> 
> waves hi to johndo enthusiasts out there!!!


End file.
